L'amour Toujours
by TopazStars
Summary: (The Prequel to The Littlest Snowflake) - "You want to cure me? Turn me back into Caitlin Snow?" Killer Frost's tone lowers with anger. "No," Savitar's distorted voice begins, and her heartbeat roars in her ears, "I want to make sure Caitlin never returns." - What were Killer Frost and Savitar up to while Team Flash was working to stop them? (Title means: Love Always)


**Here is chapter one of the prequel to The Littlest Snowflake. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

"You want to cure me? Turn me back into Caitlin Snow?" Killer Frost's tone lowers with anger.

"No," Savitar's distorted voice begins, and her heartbeat roars in her ears, "I want to make sure Caitlin never returns."

"Why should I trust you?" Killer Frost asks, narrowing her large, indigo eyes. Savitar stepped towards her, offering her the freedom to be herself. She stares at him a moment longer, mulling over her options. That's when she hears a click, and a whir, and the armor powering down. Her eyes widen. The massive suit is coming undone as gears spin and armored plates pop open.

 _'Oh my god...'_ Those bright blue eyes grow bigger, staring at who has stepped out of the suit. His auburn hair is messy and oily. His eyes bore into hers, beautiful and focused, yet furious like an ocean storm. His clothes beneath the armor are plain and dark while his expression is unreadable. Nothing resembled Caitlin's friend. Nothing in the slightest.

"What do you need me to do?" She asks, without even thinking about it. She definitely hadn't seen this coming. Barry's face, a bit mangled, was somber and dark. Nothing like the happy-go-lucky Barry that had ruined her life in _every_ way possible. This Barry seemed... _colder_. But then again, she didn't mind the cold.

"Come with me." He responds, and she gives a small nod. In a silver bolt of lighting and a gust of wind, he's back in his menacing armor. In less than a second, she's in his arms, being carried to god knows where. The world zips by in a colorful blur around them while her white hair whips in the wind. The armor holding her is not cold like she thought it would be. It was warm. It _burned_. It felt good against her cool skin. The heat soon disappears, though, as he sets her down in the empty warehouse, and she finds herself craving more. He had moved faster than Barry, the Reverse Flash, or Zoom even. Killer Frost shivered at the thought of Hunter. She had trusted a man she barely knew and had payed dearly for it. Was she repeating that mistake now?

 _'No. Caitlin made that mistake. I'm not Caitlin'_ Killer Frost shoves aside the frightened, pathetic Caitlin Snow within her. Caitlin's weak attempts to resurface have dwindled since Killer Frost beat her down, and she rarely spoke since dying in the lab. After finding out Savitar's identity, however, more of Caitlin's emotions have broken through the surface. Fear, horror, shock, and misery threatened to tear a hole in Caitlin's heart. Well, what was left of it. Killer Frost was sure the rest was covered in a thick layer of ice, incapable of kindness, joy, or love.

 _It's Barry..._ A soft whisper of Caitlin's voice spoke in killer frosts mind. So quiet, in fact, that she almost missed it.

 _'Its_ Savitar, _Caity'_ Killer Frost pushes Caitlin's thoughts deep inside, silencing her.

"Nice place." She says, glancing around the massive building. Her blue lips curl upwards into a smile.

"It's hard to find." His voice, gravely and deep, says from behind her. She jumps in surprise, he hadn't been there before. His suit is now hanging up on the opposite side of the room.

She nods, raising and eyebrow as she looks around at the worktables full of science equipment. No doubt this was what he used to build his armor. Savitar beckons for her to follow him as he leads her into what might be his makeshift bedroom. A big box sits on a neatly organized desk. She stops in the doorway, leaning up against the frame, and waits for him to tell her she can come inside.

"You don't need to wait to be invited," He smirks, "This is your home now too."

"Alright." Her voice echoes around the spacious room. He hands her the box, and she takes it. It's heavy.

"What's this?" She cracks open the lid. Navy blue leather flecked with silver and white fills the box. She walks towards his bed, plops the box down on it, and takes out what looks like a suit. Her curious frown turns to an expression of astonishment.

"What do you think?" He's watching her as she examines the outfit in awe. The material, though it looks leathery, if much softer and lighter. It's a dress, and a revealing one, that came with a jacket made of the same material. It had a pointed snowflake insignia on it and sleeves that glittered with blues, silvers, and white. Just when Killer Frost thought it couldn't get any better, she saw the sexy thigh high boots remaining in the box. He chuckles at her speechlessness.

"It's beautiful..." She murmurs, too busy taking out the boots to wonder how he knew her size or how he knew she would agree to joining him.

"I'm glad you like it," He smiled, "Let's go over your purpose here."

* * *

 **This story will be ONLY Savifrost, unlike the Snowbert story I'm writing along with this. Criticism is encouraged and appreciated. Also, since this comes before The Littlest Snowflake, there is a 60% chance I'll add smut... So there's your warning. I'll add a warning before that chapter too if I write it. Anyway, since this is the first chapter, I'd love to hear if you're interested as well as anything you think would be cool to include later.**

 **\- TopazStars**


End file.
